


This will be

by PANDAR



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: 1965, AU, GGE16, Greasers, M/M, Music, Socs
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:35:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29174988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PANDAR/pseuds/PANDAR
Summary: ‒ Галлагер, ‒ приветствует его Микки, высунув язык, чтобы вытереть разбитую губу, прежде чем обнажить зубы в опасной усмешке и остановиться всего в нескольких футах от Йена, ‒ наслаждался своим отдыхом от избиения?Его взгляд на секунду опускается на синяк Йена, брови взлетают вверх, когда он оглядывается и меняет позу. Он выглядит так, будто подкачался, пока был за решеткой, мускулы напрягаются под закатанными рукавами его белой засаленной футболки.‒ Было нормально, ‒ пожимает плечами Йен...
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Kudos: 1





	This will be

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Restricted Work] by [Loftec](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loftec/pseuds/Loftec). Log in to view. 



> Фик был написан по следующей подсказке: Альтернативная вселенная по книге «Изгои» С.Э.Хилтон, в которой Микки ‒ «грязер», а Йен ‒ «воб», и между ними есть запретные, тайные отношения. Не нужно точно следовать сюжетной линии фильма/книги, возможна свободная интерпретация. Вы можете выбрать другие персонажи для включения.
> 
> Предупреждения: явное сексуальное содержание, технически несовершеннолетние (Йену 17, Микки 18, и они занимаются сексом), смерть второстепенного (не канонического) персонажа, насилие (связанное со смертью второстепенного персонажа). 
> 
> От переводчика:  
> «Изгои» (The Outsiders) ‒ Роман С. Э. Хинтон, впервые опубликованный в 1967 году. В книге подробно описывается конфликт между двумя конкурирующими бандами, разделенными по их социально-экономическому статусу: рабочими «смазчиками» (greasers) и высшими классами «соксами» (socs) (сокращенно от socials).  
> В 1983 году вышел фильм «Изгои», снятый по данной книге, режиссером стал Фрэнсис Форд Коппола, а среди исполнителей ролей – Мэтт Диллон, Патрик Суэйзи и Том Круз. В описании сюжета фильма названия банд звучат как «бриолинщики» и «тузы».  
> В русском издании книги названия банд переведены как «грязеры» (очевидно, от слова «грязь») и «вобы» (сокращенно от «высшее общество»). Именно этот вариант перевода я и буду использовать.

**Чикаго, Иллинойс, 1965г.**  
**Конец лета.**

‒ Йен! ‒ его мать кричит снизу, её пронзительный голос врезается в него, как мел в доску. Она была в режиме «супермама» чуть больше недели, и Йену стыдно осознавать, что он почти предпочитает, когда она весь день лежит, свернувшись калачиком на диване, глядя на телевизор, как будто это всё, что ей нужно, чтобы жить. ‒ Завтрак, милый!

Йен вздыхает и, в последний раз проверив в маленьком зеркале на внутренней стороне дверцы шкафа тщательно причесанные волосы, натягивает пиджак и бежит вниз по лестнице.

‒ Почему ты поднимаешь такой злосчастный шум? ‒ его отец жалуется еще до того, как Йен заходит на кухню, едва взглянув на сына поверх газеты. ‒ Дети должны быть видны, но не слышны.

‒ Фрэнк, ‒ предупреждает Моника мужа и улыбается Йену, когда тот молчит и проходит через кухню, стащив кусок сыра со стола с завтраком и запихивая его в рот, взъерошивая непослушные волосы Лиама, ‒ он больше не ребенок, он красивый молодой человек. А они должны занимать много места и быть услышанными! Привлечь внимание всех симпатичных девушек, выстраивающихся в очередь за шансом пойти на свидание, не так ли, дорогой?

Йен склоняет голову, когда Фрэнк вздыхает и встряхивает газету, прежде чем перевернуть страницу.

‒ У него была красивая девушка, ‒ напоминает он ей, и в его голосе все еще слышится резкость, которая как бы пульсирует сквозь больной синяк на подбородке Йена, ‒ и что он сделал? Все испортил, вот что. Абсолютно бесполезный.

‒ Фрэнк! ‒ Моника задыхается, едва не роняя пирог, который она достает из духовки. ‒ Не говори так при детях!

‒ Пожалуйста, ‒ Френк усмехается и улыбается трем своим младшим: Карл и Дебби смотрят на него широко раскрытыми глазами через стол, Лиам потерялся в своем маленьком двухлетнем мире, ‒ эти двое ‒ прекрасные молодые люди, не так ли? Вы знаете, как вести себя в хорошей компании, верно?

Йен отворачивается от стола, когда его братья и сестры кивают, Карл выглядит больше растерянным, нежели как-то еще, а Дебби выглядит так, будто она чувствует, что что-то не так, но, вероятно, не будет знать, что именно, еще несколько лет. Йен надеется, что она никогда не узнает. Ему не терпится выбраться из этого дома.

‒ Ухожу, ‒ бормочет он, подходя к матери и быстро целуя ее в щеку.

‒ О, хорошо! ‒ Моника выглядит расстроенной на мгновение, но затем она расплывается в слишком широкой улыбке. ‒ Когда ты вернешься? Я делаю пирог на десерт, смотри, это яблочный, твой любимый!

‒ Не знаю, мам, ‒ вздыхает Йен, оборачиваясь в дверях и медленно пятясь в коридор, пожимая плечами при виде болезненно выжидающего лица матери, ‒ Родж вернулся со своей стажировки, мы должны отпраздновать. Я вернусь поздно.

‒ Роджер Таунсенд, ‒ одобрительно напевает Фрэнк из-за стола, вне поля зрения Йена, ‒ а вот и молодой человек, которым отец мог бы гордиться.

Йен хмурится, засовывает руки в карманы пиджака и, избегая безжалостно сверкающих глаз Моники, качает головой и отворачивается от кухни, выходя за дверь под веселое материнское: «До свидания, милый!»

Он стоит на тротуаре возле своего дома, думая о том, чтобы закурить сигарету, даже с немалым риском быть пойманным, если его мать решит выглянуть в окно кухни, когда темно-синий Мустанг подъезжает и паркуется прямо перед ним, мотор грохочет и тормоза визжат, девочки, сидящие на заднем сиденье кабриолета, покачиваются и хихикают.

‒ Второй Галлагер, ‒ объявляет Роджер с волчьей улыбкой, глядя на Йена с водительского сиденья, ‒ садись.

Йен смотрит на машину и думает, что ему придется протиснуться между Мэри-Лу и Люси сзади, когда Роджер показывает большим пальцем через плечо.

‒ Садись сзади, ‒ приказывает он Дэйву, который, кажется, слишком удобно устроился на переднем сиденье, чтобы ему действительно понравилась эта перестановка, тратя времени на секунду дольше, чем хотелось бы Роджеру, чтобы отреагировать, ‒ сейчас!

Дэйв вскакивает, как будто собирается перелезть назад, когда Роджер берет его за воротник и тянет вниз, толкая к двери.

‒ Господи, осторожнее с кожей! ‒ он ругается. ‒ Это совершенно новая машина, животное.

Йен отступает назад, пока Дэйв открывает пассажирскую дверь, чтобы встать, откинуть сиденье вперед и осторожно забраться на заднее сиденье, чтобы протиснуться между двумя неустанно хихикающими девушками. Подолы их юбок рассыпаются у него на коленях, когда он усмехается и устраивается поудобнее, вытягивая руки за спинами девушек, вдоль спинок их сидений. Потянув переднее сиденье на место, Йен садится и едва успевает закрыть дверь, прежде чем Роджер заводит двигатель и стартует в сильном рывке, Йен не совсем уверен, было ли это намеренно.

‒ Итак, Лип действительно ушел, да? ‒ Роджер говорит, когда ему нужно тут же остановиться на красный свет, глядя на Йена.

‒ Да, ‒ кивает Йен, ‒ две недели назад.

‒ Кажется, рано, ‒ замечает Роджер, всегда с подозрением, ‒ занятия даже не начнутся до следующей недели.

Йен пожимает плечами, у него был такой разговор с каждым общим школьным другом его и его брата, что в значительной степени составляет всех друзей. В любом случае, Йен всегда считал их _друзьями Липа_ , и он уверен, что большинство из них до сих пор считают его _братом Липа_.

‒ Профориентация и всякая такая хрень, ‒ объясняет он неопределенным жестом руки, он не совсем уверен, что Лип делает в своей новой университетской жизни, ‒ они открыли общежития, поэтому он переехал.

‒ Слушай, ‒ говорит Роджер, меняя хватку на руле и немного притормаживая, пока они едут по прямой, ‒ ты не думаешь, что пора сделать шаг вперед? Лип оставляет довольно большую задачу, но я думаю, что у тебя есть все, что нужно.

‒ Да? ‒ Йен сомневается в этом, но он думает, что его молчание, вероятно, больше похоже на волнение для Роджера, когда парень улыбается и кивает.

‒ Я видел тебя в весенней драке, Галлагер, ‒ говорит он, с чем-то вроде гордости в голосе, ‒ то, как ты ударил Микки в лицо, чувак, было бесценно. Он выглядел так, будто вот-вот взорвется!

‒ Да, ‒ Йен фыркает и выглядывает наружу со своей стороны машины, на здания, медленно переходящие от жилых домов к магазинам и ресторанам, когда они поворачивают на главную улицу.

‒ Я имею в виду, он надрал тебе задницу, ‒ продолжает Роджер, заставляя Йена качать головой в знак несогласия, и девушки хихикают позади них, ‒ но все равно, я впечатлен.

Отворачиваясь, чтобы посмотреть в опущенное окно, Йен пожимает плечами и чувствует, как его губы кривятся в довольной ухмылке. В эти дни он, вероятно, мог бы прекрасно обойтись и без мнения Роджера, но признание все равно щекочет нервы, и он не может не радоваться этому. Он оборачивается, чтобы посмотреть на Роджера, когда машина останавливается на красный свет, хмурится и слегка вздергивает подбородок, когда видит, что он смотрит на него, как будто пытается что-то решить.

‒ Кто-то хорошо тебя приложил, не так ли? ‒ он говорит и указывает на упрямый подбородок Йена, очевидно, больше заботясь о воспаленном желтеющем фиолетовом синяке, чем о сдержанном поведении Йена. ‒ Грязер?

Он произносит это слово так, будто оно ядовито, как будто он плюнул бы, если бы они не были в его новой, дорогой машине.

‒ Это был Микки? ‒ он продолжает давить, протягивая руку, как будто желая коснуться подбородка Йена и получше разглядеть синяк, Йен отдергивает голову назад от прикосновения.

‒ Господи, ‒ Йен фыркает и ерзает на сиденье, борясь с желанием стряхнуть его, когда Роджер кладет руку ему на плечо и смотрит вперед, когда он снова начинает движение, пара машин позади них уже сигналят им, чтобы они ехали, ‒ Микки был заперт в течение нескольких месяцев, Родж, как, черт возьми, это возможно?

‒ Не знаю, Гэл (1), ‒ растягивает слова Роджер, ‒ может быть, ты умудрился получить в морду со вчерашнего дня, меня это не удивит.

Сердцебиение Йена блядски резко подскочило, шею покалывало, а брови сдвинулись в недоумении.

‒ Они ... ‒ он начинает и замолкает, не желая раскрывать, что следит за датой освобождения грязера, спрашивая, отпустили ли его раньше, ‒ Микки вышел?

‒ Да, ‒ говорит Роджер и смотрит в сторону, когда Йен пытается скрыть, как его горло работает вокруг целой кучи невысказанных вопросов, ‒ ты этого не знал?

Йен хмурится и слегка склоняет голову, пытаясь выглядеть так, будто ему все равно, пожимая плечами. ‒ Нет.

‒ Эй, ‒ Роджер поправляет руль и быстро поднимает бровь на Йена, когда тот откидывается назад и поворачивается к нему лицом, ‒ если он снова тебя избил, нам нужно нанести ответный удар, послать ему сообщение о том, что происходит с собаками, которые кусают своих хозяев.

Поджав губы, Йен пробует свой обычный трюк избирательной немоты, чтобы выйти из ситуаций и вопросов, на которые он не хочет отвечать. Но Роджер тоже ничего не говорит, отвернувшись от Йена налево и явно ожидая прямого ответа.

Йен вдруг осознает, что его каким-то образом неофициально повысили до правой руки, когда Лип уехал и оставил Роджера лидерствовать. Он думает, что гораздо больше боится этой перспективы, чем того, что Микки снова попытается его убить.

‒ Я упал, ‒ Йен говорит ему то, что он сказал всем остальным достаточно обеспокоенным, чтобы спросить, ‒ хорошо? Ударился лицом о гребаный пол, счастлив?

‒ Да ты чемпион! ‒ Роджер смеется, убийственный блеск в его глазах исчезает в туже секунду, когда он пытается взъерошить тщательно причесанные волосы Йена, машина на секунду виляет за его движением, прежде чем он возвращает обе руки к рулю. ‒ Надеюсь, ты соврал не краснея, когда рассказал об этом своей девушке, Галлагер, достаточно хреново, что она должна целовать твою уродливую рожу, так теперь она должна делать это, зная, что у тебя физическая координация как у младенца.

Йен выпячивает подбородок и держит язык за зубами, сокрушенно качая головой, когда их зрители на заднем сиденье практически сотрясают весь салон в тихом предвкушении.

‒ Расстались, ‒ бормочет он, закатывая глаза, когда Роджер бросает на него недоверчивый взгляд, ‒ на прошлой неделе.

‒ Эм бросила тебя? ‒ Похоже, Роджер скорее удивлен, чем обеспокоен, хотя Йен и не ожидал от него большого сочувствия.

‒ Не-а, я порвал с ней, ‒ говорит Йен и насмешливо ухмыляется, ‒ два года, а она все равно не давала, не собираюсь тратить время на то, чтобы быть старшеклассником, гоняющимся за ее фригидной юбкой, да?

‒ Здравый смысл, ‒ с усмешкой соглашается Роджер, вскидывая брови, когда сзади раздается отчетливый смешок, ‒ вам есть что сказать, дамы?

Йен оглядывается через плечо как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как Люси наклонилась вперед с понимающей ухмылкой. ‒ Это не то, что я слышала, вот и все.

‒ А что, по-твоему, ты слышала? ‒ Роджер спрашивает, даже Йен чувствует себя подавленным его снисходительным тоном и насмешливым взглядом, хотя он направлен прямо на Люси через зеркало заднего вида.

‒ Ну, Эм сказала нам, что _она_ порвала _с тобой_ , ‒ говорит она, не обращая внимания на Роджера и глядя прямо на Йена, пока она говорит, ‒ сказала, что не хочет тратить свой выпускной год на кого-то с ... неисправным оборудованием.

‒ Лживая маленькая сучка, ‒ решает Роджер, слова все еще звучат как-то грубо и некрасиво даже с его ровным голосом, ‒ она должна знать свое место, кто-то должен преподать ей урок, как говорить не к месту.

Люси раздраженно откидывается назад и скрещивает руки на груди, искоса глядя на Дэйва, который воет от смеха. До прошлой недели Йен заступился бы за свою девушку, как делал это уже больше двух лет. Но от него больше не ожидают, что он будет защищать ее честь, и это странно успокаивает, даже если удержание языка за зубами оставляет неприятный привкус во рту. Он старается никогда не говорить о девушках с Роджером, избегая определенных тем, что обычно делает пребывание рядом с ним и выслушивание его болтовни намного более терпимым.

Он говорит дерьмо, но Йен всегда думал, что под всем этим он хороший парень. Заслуживает шанса, как и все остальные. Давным-давно, когда Йену было четырнадцать, он даже влюбился в Роджера. Однажды на вечеринке он сосал его член, они были заперты в чьей-то спальне, и руки Роджера все время лежали у него на голове, держа его согнутым и работающим, пока он не иссяк. Роджер выпил слишком много и потерял сознание, но у Йена появились чувства, которые защищали его от множества суровых истин о лучшем друге Липа на долгие годы.

Йен почти раздражен этим, но защита пала, и его способность терпеть дерьмо Роджера резко сократилась за последние шесть месяцев. И теперь, получив отсрочку от парня на целое лето, в то время как Роджер провел каникулы со своим отцом ‒ биржевым маклером в городе, терпение Йена, похоже, воспользовалось возможностью, чтобы опуститься до нулевого уровня.

Но у него остался целый год в школе, и все вроде так, как есть, он ничего не может с этим поделать. Поэтому он снова пожимает плечами и надеется, что Роджер истолкует его молчание как разбитое сердце, или что-то в этом роде, и оставит это.

‒ В выпускном классе, чувак, ‒ говорит он с широкой улыбкой, сглаживающей его злобный взгляд, ‒ зачем соглашаться на один вкус, когда ты можешь выбрать из всего магазина?

‒ Да, ‒ кивает Йен, игнорируя нервное урчание в животе и активизировавшееся хихиканье сзади, когда они сворачивают на стоянку автозаправочной станции, ‒ конечно.

Они неторопливо выходят из машины, как только Роджер заглушает мотор, и Дэйв выглядит чертовски более довольным своим падением вниз по их социальной лестнице, когда Мэри-Лу и Люси встают рядом с ним, обнимая его за плечи и о чем-то оживленно разговаривая, когда они идут вперед к магазину.

Йен отстает и достает сигарету из кармана пиджака, останавливается возле магазина, чтобы закурить, и подождать, пока остальные выйдут, качая головой, когда Роджер оборачивается и спрашивает, не хочет ли он кока-колы.

Он занят мыслями о том, как в последний раз столкнулся с Микки, когда сам дьявол завернул за угол, волоча за собой небольшую стаю грязеров. Йен затягивается сигаретой и выбрасывает ее, щурясь на медленно приближающуюся группу сквозь облако белого дыма. Вероятно, ему следует пойти внутрь и найти Роджера, и уровнять силы, но что-то удерживает его ноги крепко прижатыми к земле, его нервы странно спокойны, когда Микки пристально смотрит на него, и его ухмылка на мгновение становится злой.

‒ Воб! ‒ орет один из грязеров, ухмыляясь Йену, когда они подходят ближе.

‒ Галлагер, ‒ приветствует его Микки, высунув язык, чтобы вытереть разбитую губу, прежде чем обнажить зубы в опасной усмешке и остановиться всего в нескольких футах от Йена, ‒ наслаждался своим отдыхом от избиения?

Его взгляд на секунду опускается на синяк Йена, брови взлетают вверх, когда он оглядывается и меняет позу. Он выглядит так, будто подкачался, пока был за решеткой, мускулы напрягаются под закатанными рукавами его белой засаленной футболки.

‒ Было нормально, ‒ пожимает плечами Йен, засовывая руки в карманы пиджака и запрокидывая голову, чтобы рассмотреть Микки сквозь полуприкрытые веки, ‒ а ты? Чувствуешь себя исправившимся?

‒ Ммм, ‒ мычит Микки и склоняет голову набок, ‒ думаю о том, как отплатить обществу, понимаешь? За их доброту ко мне и моим близким. Может быть, начать с уничтожения некоторых паразитов, бегающих по близости.

‒ Много вас, бандюг грязеров, на выбор, ‒ бросает вызов Йен, заставляя стаю Микки шипеть и хихикать позади своего лидера.

Микки выглядит так, будто готов выложить что-то действительно хорошее, когда стеклянные двери внезапно распахиваются рядом с Йеном, и Роджер выходит, Дэйв следует за ним с девочками.

‒ Угомонись, Микки, ‒ рычит Роджер, подходя прямо к грязеру и оказываясь у его лица. Йен вытаскивает руки из карманов и расправляет плечи. Он хорошо справляется с Микки, он знает, как далеко он может подтолкнуть его. У Роджера нет такого же тактичного подхода к чему-либо, и меньше всего к грязерам.

‒ Или что? ‒ Говорит Микки со своей дьявольской ухмылкой, и заставляя своего, по крайней мере, на голову выше противника, отступить на несколько футов.

‒ Я заставлю тебя, ‒ настаивает Роджер, его голос все еще тверд и уверен, даже в то время как агрессивная энергия Микки заставляет всех вокруг нервничать; грязеры выглядят такими же готовыми к прыжку, как и Йен.

‒ Хотел бы я посмотреть, как ты попытаешься, воб, ‒ говорит Микки и роняет свою мерзкую ухмылку, намеренно хрустя татуированными костяшками пальцев. Ходят слухи, что он получил их в свою первую отсидку, но Йен знает, что это просто чушь, которую Микки постарался распространить вокруг себя, чтобы скрыть правду, какой бы она ни была.

‒ Ты хочешь драки? ‒ Роджер прыгает от перебранки к потасовке в течение двух секунд, раскинув руки в стороны с вызовом, ‒ давай подеремся, бандит!

Йен реагирует в ту же секунду, как он видит руку Микки сжимающую шею Роджера ‒ первый шаг к преимуществу, за которым обязательно следует твердое колено в живот или лоб к носу. Он делает шаг вперед и, схватив Роджера за плечо, тянет его назад и из хватки Микки, быстро маневрируя перед своим приятелем и удерживая его вытянутой рукой.

‒ Не здесь, Микки, ‒ нетерпеливо шипит один из грязеров, заставляя Йена поднять глаза и увидеть, как двое из них держатся за плечи Микки, удерживая его на месте.

‒ Полночь, ‒ бросает Роджер, отталкивая Йена в сторону и практически подпрыгивая от волнения, вытирая рот тыльной стороной ладони, как будто он ожидал, что он уже окровавлен, ‒ грубиян.

Микки сплевывает и стряхивает с себя приятелей, делает шаг назад и раскидывает руки.

‒ Хочешь грубости? ‒ он угрожает, придавая своему голосу ту резкость, которая может заставить любого отойти от него на шаг, которая заставляла учителей и родителей считать дни, пока он в конце концов не окажется запертым или застреленным копами.

‒ Господи, ‒ бормочет Йен, проводя рукой по волосам и глядя на спокойное лицо Роджера. Под голубыми глазами и светлой кожей, его идеально подстриженными светлыми волосами и сшитой на заказ одеждой, Йен думает, что он все еще каким-то образом умудряется выглядеть более опасным, чем Микки когда-либо был. Это другой вид опасности: холодный, расчетливый вид опасности, который существует только для того, чтобы опускать других и делать это только для удовольствия, за неимением ничего лучшего, чем заняться. Честная борьба кожа к коже ‒ это одно, играть грубо ‒ это совсем другое. Может случиться всякое, люди серьезно пострадают. Йену нравится хорошая драка, как и любому другому парню, но он начинает подозревать, что эта кровная вражда между Микки и Роджером не прекратится, пока один из них не умрет.

Йен пытается поймать взгляд Микки, но Микки, кажется, совершенно забыл о его присутствии, отказавшись от их более ранней мелкой ссоры, чтобы столкнуться грудью к груди с настоящим врагом. Он угрожающе указывает на Роджера, когда начинает пятиться, более или менее отталкиваемый его приятелями грязерами, когда пара автомобилей поворачивает на стоянку.

‒ Полночь, ‒ подтверждает он, оглядываясь через плечо и уходя, ‒ ты покойник, Таунсенд!

‒ Лицемерные отбросы общества, ‒ хрипит Роджер, улыбаясь маленькой старушке, хмуро глядящей на них, когда она проходит мимо них в магазин. Йен на секунду думает, что она, вероятно, смотрит на них и не видит разницы между их социальным клубом и бандой Микки.

Наверное, это правда, он уже давно об этом думает. Грязеры и вобы, между ними все сложно.

Микки позволяет братьям оттащить его от надвигающейся драки, волоча ноги и отставая, когда они снова начинают шутить, забывая о том, почему они направлялись на заправку, и, естественно, неторопливо направляются к своему дому. С тех пор, как их старик снова уехал, а Мэнди переехала жить к тете Рэнди, это место почти превратилось в грязное логово. Это хорошо, Мэнди была полезна, находясь рядом, она готовила и убирала без особого давления со стороны своих братьев, но Микки всегда немного волновался о том, что она в доме, когда он был забит грязерами. Их банда тоже его семья, во многих отношениях лучше, чем его собственные мертвые и непутевые родители, но они грубые, и в их глазах Мэнди ‒ просто еще одна общая девушка-грязер. _Удобно_.

Микки всегда казалось, что она лучше всего этого, лучше, чем любой из них. Микки и его братья не лучше, они родились, чтобы быть грязерами и изо дня в день бороться с тем, что имеют, но она _лучше_. Не то чтобы он когда-либо рассказывал ей об этом, но это все равно правда.

Избегая своих скандалящих братьев в гостиной, Микки хватает пиво из кухни и убегает в свою спальню, закрыв за собой дверь. Он все еще чувствует себя на взводе, расхаживая взад и вперед по комнате, когда опрокидывает пиво и пьет, как будто оно последнее в мире. Он садится на кровать и закуривает сигарету, но это его не успокаивает, его руки дрожат.

Он не может этого вынести, комната похожа на клетку. Он вынимает сигарету изо рта, наполняет пивную бутылку дымом, опустошая ее и бросает в угол комнаты; падение стекла смягчается кучей белья. Он сдается, он знал, что сдастся, он всегда хочет сдаться.

Снова поднеся сигарету к губам, он закатывает потрепанную пачку в рукав и, наклонившись, чтобы выдвинуть ящик под прикроватной тумбочкой, достает ржавый ключ на перевязанном куске бечевки. Он натягивает бечевку через голову и засовывает ключ под футболку, немного поколебавшись, прежде чем схватить полупустой тюбик лубриканта, и, сунув его в задний карман, встает и выходит из комнаты.

‒ Куда направляешься, Микки? ‒ Игги кричит ему вслед, но, кажется, ему все равно, когда Микки игнорирует его, быстро проходит через дом и выходит за дверь.

Всего в десяти минутах ходьбы от его дома стоит целый квартал обветшалых, заброшенных жилых домов, разрушенных и заросших со времен войны, еще до рождения Микки. Их так и не достроили; остатки мира, погрузившегося в очередной кризис, прежде чем он должным образом преодолел последний. В самом конце участка одно из зданий выглядит совершенно неприступным снаружи: окна на первом этаже заколочены досками, а двери заперты и спрятаны за большими листами ржавого металла и гнилыми деревянными балками. Раньше задняя дверь в подвал была открыта, но теперь она заперта на висячий замок и заросла диким кустарником под железнодорожными путями, проходящими всего в нескольких футах позади нее.

Микки пробирается сквозь кусты и, сняв ключ с шеи, отпирает висячий замок, вешая его на ржавый гвоздь прямо за дверью. Интерьер здания полностью пустой, а верхний этаж ‒ это просто крыша с железными прутьями, торчащими из бетонной конструкции, но пять существующих этажей достаточно устойчивы, и есть каменная лестница, ведущая через все здание. Микки поднимается на последний этаж перед импровизированной крышей и некоторое время стоит наверху лестницы, осматривая широкое открытое пространство, которое разделено только равномерно расположенными опорными колоннами, которые предположительно должны были в какой-то момент соединить между собой отрезки стен. Он проходит через помещение, поглядывая вверх через редкие отверстия в потолке на ярко-голубое небо, в дальний угол здания, где на деревянных поддонах лежит старый матрас. Он не такой противный, как кажется, он бы знал, потому что это он тащил его вверх по четырем лестничным пролетам всю дорогу от своего дома на рассвете в одно воскресенье ранней весной. Раньше он принадлежал Мэнди, и они все равно собирались его выбросить.

Он почти уверен, что никогда не приносил ни одеял, ни гребаных подушек, ни разбитого, но все еще дорогого портативного проигрывателя, ни небольшой стопки пластинок, прислоненных к стене за ним.

Присев на корточки, он листает пластинки, пытаясь быть раздраженным, но не преуспевает в том, чтобы сдержать легкую улыбку, тянущую уголок его рта. В особенности, он не приносил с собой долбаных Битлов. Он поднимает пластинку и большими пальцами касается ее края, одновременно разглядывая четверых парней в синем, делающих какие-то семафорные сигналы руками, только чтобы виновато опустить ее обратно, когда слышит слабый звук позади себя.

Встав, он обходит одну из бетонных колонн и пересекает широкое пространство, не сводя глаз с неподвижной фигуры Йена, стоящего на верхней ступеньке лестницы и пристально смотрящего на него. Его поза напряженная, но небрежная, брови сдвинуты в легком замешательстве или гневе, Йен ничего не говорит, когда Микки медленно приближается, останавливаясь на расстоянии около десяти футов. Микки опускает взгляд, чтобы рассмотреть большой пожелтевший синяк, распустившийся на подбородке Йена: поперек его подбородка и вдоль всей шеи.

Он проводит большим пальцем по уголку рта, а затем неопределенно жестикулирует в сторону Йена. ‒ Это он сделал?

Йен фыркает и пожимает плечами, его губы кривятся в быстрой улыбке.

‒ Я упал, ‒ хмыкает он, не глядя Микки в глаза до тех пор, пока не произносит эти слова, его самоуверенное отношение немного ускользает, голос падает, ‒ ты знаешь, что это он сделал.

‒ Господи, блядь, ‒ выплевывает Микки и чувствует, что его сейчас стошнит, отворачивается от Йена, делая небольшой круг, прежде чем развернуться и указать на него, ‒ я убью его, собираюсь убить его _нахуй_.

Терри бил Микки сколько он себя помнит, но Терри всегда был дерьмовым отцом, никто никогда не ожидал от него чего-то другого. У Фрэнка есть все, о чем только может мечтать мужчина: деньги, дом, машина, красивая жена и целая куча здоровых детей. Терри всегда отвешивал Микки, но он редко делал что-нибудь настолько плохое, чтобы оставить синяк, если только он не был сильно пьян, а его дети не были достаточно быстры, чтобы смыться. Но Фрэнк не собирался быть бессмысленно жестоким, или воспитывать кого-либо своей жесткой любовью, он специально нацелился на Йена, и тихо _терроризировал_ его, убедившись, что это сойдет ему с рук, тогда как вся семья улыбалась и лгала о том, что Йен упал или получил травму во время тренировки по бейсболу. Это неправильно, это трусливо, отвратительно и просто чертовски _несправедливо_.

‒ Нет, ‒ говорит Йен с легкой ухмылкой и едва заметно качает головой, ‒ нет, не станешь.

‒ Он снова ударит тебя вот так, ‒ возражает Микки, высоко вскидывая брови и все еще протягивая руку к Йену, поворачивая ладонь, когда Йен подходит ближе, останавливаясь, когда Микки делает шаг назад, ‒ и я убью его.

‒ Нет, не будешь, ‒ повторяет Йен, и теперь улыбается, ублюдок. Он, вероятно, видит, что защита Микки рушится.

‒ Ты не знаешь, ‒ бормочет Микки, но опускает руку и замирает, когда Йен осторожно подходит к нему снова, ‒ ублюдок не заслуживает той жизни, что у него есть, сделаю всем охуенное одолжение, включая тебя.

‒ Ты не сделаешь этого, ‒ решает Йен, находясь так близко теперь, что Микки думает, что теплый летний ветерок над мурашками, бегущими по его предплечьям, может и пахнуть, и ощущаться, как Йен.

‒ А почему бы и нет? ‒ Спрашивает Микки, хмуро глядя на спокойно ухмыляющееся лицо Йена.

‒ Потому что, если тебя поймают, ‒ бормочет Йен и облизывает губы, почти закрывая глаза, на секунду опуская взгляд, прежде чем вернуть его, чтобы посмотреть прямо в глаза Микки, серый, зеленый и синий, сменяются, как летнее небо, ‒ я могу не ждать тебя в следующий раз.

Микки усмехается, но не может скрыть дрожь, когда Йен касается кончиками пальцев чуть выше локтя, медленно лаская кожу на руке.

‒ Как будто, блять, ты бы не стал, ‒ говорит Микки и ухмыляется, когда Йен наклоняет голову в сторону и делает полшага ближе, ‒ это угроза?

Йен делает еще один шаг и останавливается, когда он стоит нос к носу с Микки, теплое дыхание Йена обдувает его лицо, когда Микки приходится немного откинуть голову назад, чтобы удержать их затяжной зрительный контакт. Йен качает головой, адамово яблоко подпрыгивает, когда он поджимает губы и сглатывает, взгляд опускается на долю секунды, а затем снова поднимается.

Микки не помнит, чтобы он был таким высоким, с такими широкими плечами. Но потом он думает, что он не помнит, чтобы его глаза были такими притягательными, а губы такими интересными. Четыре месяца в исправительной колонии, и Микки, наверное, ни дня не мог не думать о Йене, это неправильно, и он не хотел этого делать, но он это сделал. Теперь он не может вспомнить, почему он не хотел. Кажется вполне разумным думать о мягкой коже над твердыми мышцами, когда они достаточно близко, чтобы коснуться, думать о поиске, открывая глаза, когда они смотрят прямо на тебя, думать о тонких розовых губах, когда все, что им нужно сделать, это наклониться ближе, и они будут целоваться.

‒ Сделай это, ‒ бормочет он, проследив за взглядом Йена, когда тот снова опускается, встречаясь с ним, возвращаясь с вопросом, ‒ сделай это.

Йен закрывает глаза и медленно двигает лицом вперед, он останавливается прямо тогда, когда Микки представляет, что чувствует его, но они еще не соприкасаются, губы Микки раскрываются в дрожащем выдохе, который отражается от кожи Йена и покалывает нос Микки. Пахнет несвежим пивом и пеплом, и Микки собирается отступить, когда Йен внезапно падает вперед, его приоткрытые губы смыкаются над губами Микки, и его влажный язык немедленно толкается внутрь.

Он думает, что больше всего он скучал по этому трепету страха и возбуждения, больше, чем по самой свободе, пронизывающего его от прикосновения шершавых губ Йена, мягко прижимающихся к нему, его слишком большой руки, скользящей вверх по его руке и шее, чтобы мягко коснуться его челюсти и обхватить пальцами затылок, осторожно избегая его волос. Это происходит позже, когда Микки уже слишком увлекся, чтобы ругаться, и Йен чувствует себя свободным, чтобы запустить пальцы через волосы и размазать гель по спине Микки, массируя его кожу, когда он толкается в нем.

Они шатаются по зданию, губы и тела сцеплены вместе, пока Микки не чувствует, как его пятка ударяется о тюфяк на полу, и он усмехается, когда отпускает Йена достаточно надолго, чтобы снять свою футболку, руки Йена немедленно тянутся к его ремню, расстегивая его и расстегивая джинсы Микки достаточно, чтобы запустить руку в нижнее белье и почувствовать его, протереть нижнюю сторону его члена и вытащить его. Микки отбрасывает свою футболку в сторону и тянет Йена обратно за школьную спортивную куртку, нетерпеливо толкаясь в его руку и сжимая их губы вместе, когда он сбрасывает куртку Йена с плеч, позволяя ей упасть.

‒ Чего ты хочешь? ‒ бормочет Йен, прижимая их лбы друг к другу, и разжимая губы ровно настолько, чтобы они могли говорить. Микки не говорит этого, но он ухмыляется, прижимаясь к губам Йена и придвигается всем телом ближе, когда он убирает руки Йена от его открытой ширинки и твердого члена, направляя их к своей заднице.

Йен фыркает, звук превращается в приглушенный стон, когда Микки прижимается к нему и накрывает его рот своим, челюсть опускается, а языки толкаются. Йен впивается своими длинными пальцами в грубую джинсовую ткань, одной рукой залезая под брюки Микки, чтобы ухватиться за мягкую кожу, но другая отвлекается на тюбик, все еще торчащий из заднего кармана Микки. Он улыбается в поцелуе и вытаскивает тюбик, широко улыбаясь, когда Микки толкает его на шаг назад и стягивает штаны, отбрасывая их в сторону вместе с ботинками и остальным своим барахлом, пока он не обнажается и горит под тяжелым взглядом Йена.

Микки поднимает брови и улыбается ему в ответ, прежде чем он поворачивается и становится на колени на импровизированную кровать, опускаясь на четвереньки и ползая по матрасу. Он слышит звук расстегивающегося ремня Йена и шуршание его штанов, прежде чем их тоже пинают в сторону, и матрас опускается под весом Йена, его член твердый и тяжелый, когда он помещается вдоль расщелины Микки, лениво скользя между его ягодицами, когда Йен хватает его за бедра и соединяет их с парой игривых толчков.

Микки приподнимается на локтях и выпячивает свою задницу, устраиваясь поудобнее, чтобы Йен мог заниматься своими делами, заботиться о нем. Его пальцы теплые и устойчивые, скользкие от смазки, не спеша толкаются в дырочку Микки, и Микки вскоре толкается назад, чтобы подтолкнуть его и почувствовать теплую ладонь руки Йена на его промежности, когда его пальцы скользят, костяшками подталкивая что-то пульсирующее внутри.

Ему не нужно просить об этом, Йен все равно никогда не был поклонником прелюдии, оставляя отверстие Микки сжиматься вокруг пустоты, когда он вытаскивает пальцы и исчезает, снова появляясь с давлением чего-то гораздо большего, растягивающего Микки. Микки стонет и хватается за одеяло, костяшки пальцев побелели, а порез на губе снова открылся, когда он забывается и кусает ее, металлический привкус крови чувствуется на кончике языка, когда он пытается расслабиться под ошеломляющим ощущением Йена, медленно продвигающегося внутрь.

Он большой, и они давно этого не делали. Микки нравится растяжка, ему нравится легкий ожог и давление на его внутренние стенки, ему нравится боль, переходящая в удовольствие. Но на этот раз этого не происходит, Йен силен и нежен с ним, руки говорят одно, а бедра другое, но внезапно этого становится недостаточно. Движения Йена не так уверены, как до того, как Микки посадили, когда они начали делать это, и быстро и жестко было всем, что имело значение для них обоих, и Микки раздражающе отвлекается на новый вид желания.

‒ Господи, Галлагер, ‒ ворчит он и выползает из крепкой хватки Йена, его член выскальзывает, ‒ ты забыл, как это делается?

Йен смотрит на него, когда Микки садится и поворачивается достаточно, чтобы наконец увидеть его снова, но его раздражение в равной степени сочетается с замешательством и болью. Микки ухмыляется и указывает на кровать.

‒ Ложись, ‒ говорит он, чувствуя явное трепетание в животе, когда Йен делает то, что он говорит, не колеблясь ни секунды, плюхнувшись на спину и положив голову на одну руку, выжидающе глядя на Микки, ‒ хочу попробовать кое-что.

Он вовсе не хотел это говорить, но то, как хмурый взгляд Йена мгновенно разглаживается, когда он это делает, успокаивает его. Ему позволено, ему позволено хотеть вещей и просить о них. Йену нравится давать ему то, что он хочет. Микки подходит к нему на коленях и быстро седлает его, упираясь руками в грудь Йена и облизывая губы, когда он смотрит на лицо Йена, видит его легкую улыбку и его расширенные глаза, когда его руки находят путь к бедрам Микки и падают на его задницу.

Потянувшись назад, Микки откидывается и дюйм за дюймом приближается к члену Йена, когда он поднимает его и вслепую помещает в свое отверстие, его дыхание блядски прерывается, когда он чувствует, что головка толкается внутрь своим собственным легким движением. Он садится на него, хватая Йена за колени, и используя их в качестве рычага, когда чувствует, как они сгибаются, его бедра прижимаются к заднице и спине Микки, он выгибается назад и закрывает глаза, поднимая себя вверх, а затем позволяя себе опуститься обратно.

‒ Черт, Мик, ‒ он слышит, как Йен задыхается, и не может сдержаться: он двигает бедрами и чувствует, как его челюсть отвисает от сильного толчка и скольжения внутри него, когда он приоткрывает глаза и смотрит на Йена. Он думает, что никогда раньше не видел его таким бесконтрольным, с открытым лицом и глазами, пристально следящими за каждым его движением, ‒ так долго не продержусь.

Микки ухмыляется и садится на него, запрокидывая голову назад со стоном, когда он попадает в точку и остается там, двигаясь на нем кругами вниз, и толкая свою задницу в костлявые бедра Йена.

Йен все еще смотрит на Микки, когда он хватает его и поднимает, приподнимая его бедра и вонзаясь в Микки, пока они оба не задыхаются, и Йен наполняет его, бедра заикаются и толкают Микки на колени, он так хочет полностью погрузиться в него. Микки тянется за ним, когда Йен падает на матрас, грубо поглаживая себя и пытаясь удержать все еще твердый член Йена, пока ему не удастся заставить себя кончить. Но у Йена другие идеи, едва успев перевести дыхание, он хватает Микки за бедра и задницу и перемещает себя под ним, пока Микки не может погрузить кончик своего члена в рот Йена, толкая его между покрасневшими губами и чувствуя, как его язык ласкает его.

Он не входит слишком глубоко, но, упираясь руками в кровать над головой Йена, осторожно трахается в его теплый рот, стонет и действительно чувствует себя готовым пролиться, когда его растянутая дырка заполняется нежным нажатием пальцев Йена, сразу находя нужное место и работая; семя капает вокруг его зондирующих пальцев.

‒ Да, прямо здесь, ‒ говорит ему Микки и прищуривается, когда Йен стонет от неглубокого толчка его члена, его мягкий язык прижимается к нему и лакает щель, когда она начинает течь и брызгать.

Микки должен был уже уйти, но не ушел. Он голый и запутался с Йеном, который смотрит ему в глаза и рассеянно играет с волосками на затылке, нежно массируя небольшое количество геля от его челки в кожу.

‒ Понравилось, ‒ бормочет Йен и ухмыляется, когда Микки фыркает, ‒ очень.

‒ Я был великолепен, ‒ Микки решает оценить их по отдельности, справедливости ради, ‒ ты... нуу, я даже не знаю. Думаю, ты был неплох.

‒ Пошел ты, ‒ шепчет Йен, в его легкой улыбке и низком голосе что угодно, кроме угрозы, когда он дюйм за дюймом продвигается вперед и едва касается их губ, пока он говорит, ‒ все, что я должен сделать ‒ это появиться, и ты хорош, думаю, что мы только что это прояснили.

‒ Это не значит, что я не ... ‒ начинает Микки, на мгновение отвлекшись на то, как Йен прижимает их губы друг к другу, а кончик его языка мягко надавливает на порез на нижней губе, ‒ не оценил бы немного больше усилий.

Йен улыбается ему и в последний раз потирает их носы вместе, он ускользает и встает с кровати, несмотря на ворчливые протесты Микки.

‒ Украсил наше место, не так ли? ‒ он говорит и оборачивается, чтобы развести руки в широком жесте, ухмыляясь, когда Микки переваливается на спину и кладет голову на руки, брови изогнуты в безразличии. ‒ Одеяла, подушки, а здесь ... что это?

Микки не может удержаться от улыбки, глядя на Йена, голого и бесстыдного, когда тот делает вид, что впервые замечает проигрыватель, делает вид, что присел на корточки и расстегнул крышку, чтобы открыть ее и включить: отчетливый звук пыли на дорожках заполняет их домашний уголок.

‒ Удивительно, ‒ хвалит он себя, вставая, ‒ какой заботливый парень!

Он указывает двумя пальцами на Микки, когда музыка взрывается, трек начинается с взрыва и крика: «помогите!». Микки стонет, когда он сразу же узнает, что это такое, хотя запись новая, и он отбывал срок, в то время как радио, скорее всего, преследовало страну своими новыми синглами.

Йен качает головой в такт песне, бормоча слова, когда может, в то время как он наклоняется, чтобы порыться в футболке Микки и вытащить его потрепанную пачку сигарет.

‒ «Мне нужен кто-то», ‒ поет он, не обращая внимания на молчаливое страдание Микки и выпрямляется с сигаретой, свисающей с его губ, ‒ «не просто кто-нибудь, помогите! Ты знаешь, мне нужен кто-то». (2)

‒ Тебе _действительно_ нужна помощь, ‒ бормочет Микки, но к черту, если он в состоянии отвести взгляд от голого явления над ним, зажигалка искрится и дым вздымается вокруг его лица, когда он вытягивает подбородок и ухмыляется вокруг сигареты.

‒ Хм-хм, ‒ бормочет он несколько слов, покачиваясь из стороны в сторону и глядя в потолок, ‒ «намного моложе, чем сегодня, я никогда не нуждался в чьей-либо помощи, да, угу».

‒ Ты смешон, ‒ вздыхает Микки, прикусив губу и протягивая два пальца в молчаливой просьбе к Йену поделиться, ‒ иди сюда.

‒ «Помоги мне, если сможешь», ‒ напевает Йен с большей уверенностью, опускаясь на колени на кровать, ‒ «я чувствую себя подавленным, и я ценю, что ты рядом».

‒ Угу, ‒ усмехается Микки и поднимает бровь, когда Йен улыбается и падает рядом с ним.

 _«Помоги мне снова встать на ноги»_ , ‒ поет Леннон, когда Йен глубоко затягивается сигаретой, а затем протягивает ее Микки, выдыхая дым над их вскользь соприкасающимися руками. ‒ _«Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, помоги мне»_.

‒ Ебаные Битлз, ‒ бормочет Микки с сигаретой во рту, тыча языком в слегка влажный фильтр, ‒ не могу поверить, что я позволил тебе трахнуть меня.

‒ Потому что мне так же нравится Элвис, ‒ бурчит Йен и забирает сигарету, когда Микки предлагает ее ему, ‒ и потому что тебе нравится мой член.

‒ Ты не знаешь Элвиса, ‒ утверждает Микки, качая головой, ‒ тебе не нравится Элвис.

‒ Не нравится? ‒ Йен вздыхает и выпускает дрожащее колечко дыма. ‒ Я практически встречаюсь с ним.

Уши Микки горят, когда он притворяется, что не слышит этого, какой бы быстрый ответ он ни имел под рукой, она застревает за глупой улыбкой.

‒ Хм, ‒ Йен вздыхает и снова протягивает сигарету, выпуская тонкую струйку дыма через рассеянное кольцо, ‒ хотя у тебя ноги получше.

‒ Заткнись, ‒ Микки морщится, сдерживая смех, бурлящий в его теле.

‒ Бедра, за которые можно умереть, ‒ подтверждает Йен.

Микки качает головой и тихо хихикает.

‒ А ты тверже, ‒ продолжает Йен, воздействуя мечтательным тоном.

Микки решает перестать бороться, посмотреть, поможет ли это. ‒ Ага, конечно.

‒ И слаще, ‒ говорит Йен, ничуть не смущаясь, и Микки слышит его улыбку, прежде чем он смотрит в сторону и видит ее.

‒ Эй, ‒ Микки фыркает и отворачивается, чтобы стряхнуть пепел, прежде чем вернуть сигарету своему любовнику, ‒ прибереги лесть для своей гребаной подружки, Галлагер.

Йен просто забирает у него почти сгоревшую сигарету и ничего не говорит, высасывая из нее остатки дыма, когда он переворачивается через край кровати, чтобы затушить ее о грязный бетонный пол.

‒ «Как я могу даже попытаться», ‒ напевает он вместе с новым треком, опуская руки на ребра и глядя в потолок, ‒ «я никогда не смогу победить». (3)

‒ Сколько ты слушал эту проклятую пластинку, пока меня не было? ‒ Микки жалуется, но улыбается, когда Йен смеется и поворачивается на бок, положив руку на щеку Микки, чтобы сделать то же самое.

Микки следует за ним, потому что, о Боже, он думает, что может последовать за Йеном куда угодно. Это ужасно и делает его жизнь в сто раз сложнее, чем он когда-либо просил или ожидал.

‒ «Любовь найдет способ», ‒ напевает Йен с почти смущенной улыбкой, ‒ «соберитесь вокруг все вы, клоуны, дайте мне услышать ваши слова. Эй…»

Йен замолкает, даже когда начинается припев, его улыбка становится более уверенной и почти смиренной, когда он подталкивает свое лицо еще ближе и заполняет весь мир Микки только собой.

_«Ты должен спрятать свою любовь. Эй, ты должен спрятать свою любовь.»_

‒ Порвал с Эмили, ‒ выпаливает Йен, вздыхая, когда Микки отстраняется и недоверчиво хмурится.

‒ Блядь, зачем ты это сделал? ‒ он спрашивает, ненавидя то, как страх и паника могут проникнуть в их пузырь, даже здесь. Йен отвечает не сразу, вместо этого он прячется за непроницаемым фасадом, который он почти никогда не использует для Микки и переворачивается на спину, эффективно разрывая все их маленькие точки соприкосновения.

‒ Не хотел больше лгать, ‒ бормочет он, его бледные ресницы трепещут, когда он смотрит в потолок и игнорирует отчаянный хмурый взгляд Микки, прожигающий дыру в его лице.

‒ Йен, это ложь или гребаная смерть! ‒ Микки напоминает ему. ‒ Мой старик _убьет_ меня, если узнает, а твой упрячет тебя подальше, блять, кастрирует тебя, или казнит на электрическом стуле, ты же знаешь!

‒ Да, хорошо, я знаю, ‒ Йен фыркает, явно недовольный поворотом их разговора, ‒ не говорю, что я хочу сделать чертово объявление, я просто... не мог больше этого делать.

‒ Что? ‒ Спрашивает Микки, разочарование только растет, чем больше Йен, кажется, отстраняется. ‒ Лгать? Это не так сложно, Йен, ты просто делаешь это, мать твою.

Йен вздыхает и грубо проводит рукой по лицу.

‒ Дело не в этом, ‒ бормочет он, ‒ она хотела переспать со мной, а я не мог этого сделать.

‒ Гос-поди, ‒ стонет Микки, прижимаясь щекой к матрасу, чтобы скрыть легкую, непроизвольную улыбку, хотя Йен не смотрит, ‒ ты невероятен. Мог бы просто бросить ей это, теперь она расскажет всем о твоем голубом члене.

‒ Притворился, что это из-за алкоголя, ‒ говорит Йен, опуская руку и упрямо моргая на голый бетонный потолок, ‒ это не первый раз, она пыталась отсосать мне раньше, и это просто не сработало.

‒ Ты такой глупый, ‒ ругает его Микки, но ему хочется протянуть руку и коснуться его, поцеловать, сказать, что все в порядке. Но все не в порядке. Это так чертовски далеко от «в порядке». Микки чувствует себя так, будто он стоит на выступе, и он бы пошел на попятную, если бы не эта длинная веревка, обвивающаяся вокруг их талий, связывающая их вместе.

‒ Все нормально, ‒ отрезает Йен. ‒ Родж думает, что я бросил ее, чтобы отрываться на полную (4), его мнение ‒ это то, что имеет значение для этих людей в конечном итоге. Девочки могут сплетничать сколько угодно.

‒ Ты должен сделать это, ‒ говорит ему Микки, совсем не готовый к этому, когда Йен поворачивает голову и они снова оказываются лицом к лицу, ‒ играть на поле (4), ты просто должен сделать это, Йен. Ты был с этой цыпочкой два года, целовался и притворялся гребаным святым, ожидая, что брак удержит вас вместе. Это реальная жизнь, ты просто должен научиться это делать.

Йен хмурится, его молчания и суровых губ почти достаточно, чтобы Микки захотелось взять свои слова обратно.

‒ Ты хочешь, чтобы я трахал девочек? ‒ он спрашивает, его голос звучит вызывающе, но глаза широко открытые и умоляющие.

Микки хочет солгать и сказать ему, что ему плевать в любом случае, но, видимо, это не так просто, как он сделал ранее.

‒ Не хочу, чтобы ты пострадал, ‒ говорит он, его рука поднимается, чтобы погладить напряженную шею и сжатую челюсть Йена, кончики пальцев касаются его уродливого синяка.

‒ А что, если я не хочу трахать никого другого? ‒ Тихо бормоча, спрашивает Йен. ‒ Если я не хочу целовать никого другого?

Микки вздыхает и качает головой, кончики пальцев все еще осторожно пробегают по подбородку Йена и вверх по его щеке, большой палец проводит по линии под глазом. ‒ Выкинь это дерьмо из головы, Йен.

Йен долго смотрит на него, нахмурив брови и не сводя глаз, пока вдруг не расплывается в легкой улыбке.

‒ Тебе нравится, ‒ решает он, улыбаясь шире, когда Микки морщится от этой мысли, ‒ ты рад, что я не хочу ни с кем встречаться.

‒ Черт возьми, нет, ‒ бормочет Микки, качая головой, даже когда Йен все еще улыбается и подталкивает его лицо ближе, кончики их носов соприкасаются.

‒ Ты доволен, ‒ настаивает Йен, немного приподнимаясь, чтобы прижаться губами к губам Микки и как бы зажать его между своим восхитительным лицом и мягким матрасом.

Микки хочет возразить, правда, но слова застревают где-то по пути, и вместо этого он запускает пальцы в короткие волоски на затылке Йена и затягивает его глубже, опуская челюсть и пробуя горький никотин на языке Йена.

‒ Ммм, ‒ Йен напевает и улыбается в поцелуе, прикусывая губу и держа ее вне досягаемости Микки, ‒ этот шум.

Микки моргает, открывая глаза, и хмурится, глядя на счастливое лицо Йена, слегка дергая его за волосы, когда тот тычется носом в щеку Микки и пытается вернуться для большего.

‒ Какого хрена? ‒ Спрашивает Микки, стараясь не обращать внимания на легкие поцелуи, которыми Йен проводит линию от уголка рта к ямочке и обратно.

‒ Ты издаешь этот замечательный звук, ‒ объясняет Йен, когда он возвращается, нависая над лицом Микки и издает совершенно неловкий стон, почти как гребаный всхлип, исходящий откуда-то из глубины его горла, ‒ это потрясающе.

‒ Да пошел ты, я этого не делаю, ‒ возражает Микки, уклоняясь от губ Йена, когда он пытается вернуться к делу, ‒ не издаю звуков, как ебаная телка.

Йен смеется, его низкий смешок попадает в уголок рта Микки теплым дуновением воздуха. ‒ Не как цыпочка, как ты.

‒ Отвали, ‒ фыркает Микки, ‒ никогда больше не издам такого звука, да?

‒ Угу, ‒ усмехается Йен и снова сжимает их губы вместе, снова работая над открытием рта Микки и поцелуем убирая его последнюю защиту. На этот раз он слышит это сам, тихий вздох стона, который он не мог остановить, даже если бы захотел, прямое эхо удовольствия, собирающегося глубоко внутри него.

Йен смеется в поцелуе, но отказывается отодвинуться слишком далеко, когда Микки закрывает его ухмыляющееся лицо руками и пытается оттолкнуть его. Однако он не старается изо всех сил и не сопротивляется, когда Йен хватает его за запястья по одному и прижимает их к матрасу по обе стороны от его головы, перекидываясь через бок Микки и оседлав его бедро.

‒ Чувствуешь? ‒ он бормочет у подбородка Микки, целуя его челюсть и горло, пока трется своим твердым членом о бедро Микки. ‒ Один твой звук делает для меня больше, чем весь ее рот.

Микки стонет, когда Йен отпускает его запястья, кладет одну руку на щеку, а другую опускает, чтобы разгладить аналогичную эрекцию Микки.

‒ Как это может быть неправильно? ‒ он спрашивает серьезно, глядя Микки в глаза и нервно облизывая губы, ‒ Никогда не чувствовал себя лучше, чем когда я с тобой.

Микки чувствует, как его рот приоткрывается, но голова идет кругом, и он ничего не может на это ответить. Он хочет поспорить, сказать Йену заткнуться с подобными вещами, он хочет повторять это снова и снова, пока он не признается во всех скрытых чувствах к Йену, которых не должен был испытывать.

Йен улыбается, как будто понимает, его пальцы нежно касаются виска Микки.

‒ Ты собираешься трепать языком весь день, ‒ ухмыляется Микки и кладет руку между ними, чтобы провести ею по члену Йена и обхватить его яйца, ‒ или ты собираешься использовать эту штуку с пользой?

***

Все еще светло, когда Йен просыпается, в животе урчит. Он должен был принести им что-нибудь поесть, но это было последнее, что пришло ему в голову, когда он увидел Микки на улице и понял, что скоро снова будет с ним вот так: голым и искренним, более искренним, чем Йен был с кем-либо еще за всю свою жизнь. Даже когда Лип играл роль ирландского близнеца (5) и лучшего друга, всегда было что-то, что удерживало Йена, всегда довольствовавшегося тем, что он был вторым командиром своего более грозного брата.

‒ Хм, ‒ ворчит Йен в подушку, ‒ умираю с голоду, могу сходить в магазин на углу, купить что-нибудь и вернуться сюда.

Он даже не понимает, что Микки не все еще в постели с ним, до тех пор, пока он не оборачивается, бросая руку на пустоту и моргая на Микки, натягивающего джинсы.

‒ Мне надо идти, ‒ бормочет Микки вокруг только что зажженной сигареты, и дым вырывается вместе с его словами.

Йен хмурится и сцепляет руки за головой, изучая своего любовника, когда тот съеживается от вида футболки, ругаясь себе под нос, когда замечает маленькие пятна от травы, разбросанные повсюду. У Йена не было плана приходить сюда, но он знает, что надеялся хотя бы остаться на ночь с Микки. Они устроили это место за несколько месяцев до того, как Микки угодил за решетку, как только температура позволила им оставаться в заброшенном здании в различных состояниях раздевания, не получая обморожения, и теперь все лето было потрачено впустую на их вынужденную разлуку. Йен проводил здесь много времени в одиночестве, это никогда не было целью этого места. Это их, это должно было быть их. Может быть, Йен просто говорил себе это, влюбляясь во врага по уши.

Может быть, Микки совсем не чувствует того же.

‒ Не ходи сегодня вечером, ‒ выпаливает Йен, удивляя себя так же, как он, кажется, удивляет Микки, который поднимает брови и смотрит на него, пока балансирует на одной ноге, натягивая один из своих ботинок ‒ я имею в виду…

‒ Ты говоришь мне не драться? ‒ Микки ухмыляется, позволяя ноге упасть, когда ему удается натянуть второй ботинок и скрещивает руки на груди.

‒ Нет, я ... ‒ Йен фыркает и проводит руками по волосам, а затем резко садится, свесив ноги с края низкой кровати. ‒ Господи, Мик, я просто не хочу, чтобы у тебя были неприятности.

Микки усмехается и качает головой, вынимая сигарету изо рта, чтобы направить ее на Йена. ‒ В каком гребаном мире ты живешь? Если я не буду драться, у меня ничего не останется.

‒ У тебя есть я, ‒ пытается Йен низким голосом и морщится, когда Микки снова насмехается, ‒ но я клянусь, Микки, меня не будет рядом, если тебя посадят за убийство этого куска дерьма, в следующий раз это будет тюрьма, он не стоит того, чтобы испортить себе жизнь.

‒ Какую жизнь? ‒ Кричит Микки, делая шаг назад, словно его тело отшатнулось от собственной вспышки ярости. ‒ Мне пиздец, что бы я ни делал! У меня нет денег, я не закончил школу, все, что у меня есть, это эта чертова вещь здесь с тобой и, «Эй!», оказывается, оно того стоит!

‒ Мик, ‒ Йен вздыхает и встает, подходя к Микки, пока не сможет дотронуться руками до его лица и не прижать его к себе, даже когда Микки пытается отступить, ‒ я не это имел в виду.

‒ Какого хрена тогда ты имел в виду, ‒ бормочет Микки, и Йен чувствует его быстрый пульс под своими осторожными пальцами, когда он складывает руки вокруг его шеи и касается их лбов вместе.

‒ Я люблю тебя, ‒ бормочет Йен, не смея открыть глаза, чтобы увидеть реакцию Микки, ‒ не уходи сегодня, пожалуйста. Все закончится плохо, так или иначе, я не могу потерять тебя.

‒ Йен, ‒ вздыхает Микки, и Йен знает, что он не собирается отвечать, его сердце разрывается, когда он опускает голову и чувствует щетину Микки на своем лбу, ‒ это дерьмо ... это все, что я знаю.

‒ Это не обязательно, ‒ настаивает Йен и прячет свое горе за упрямством, когда Микки качает головой и вырывается из его рук, ‒ у меня есть деньги, пока нет, но будут. Мой дядя оставил кое-что для меня в трастовом фонде. Бьюсь об заклад, Фрэнк отдаст его мне сейчас, если я отдам ему часть и съеду. Он ненавидит меня, и я не сомневаюсь, что он ухватится за шанс избавиться от меня и заработать немного денег.

‒ Черт, Йен, ‒ Микки закрывает глаза, прежде чем снова посмотреть на Йена, гнев и разочарование внутри него уступают место чему-то почти смиренному, ‒ это дерьмо для колледжа, вытащи голову из своей задницы на секунду и проснись нахуй, я не стою того, чтобы ты испортил всю свою жизнь. Ради чего? То, что мы делаем, ‒ неправильно!

‒ Ты в это не веришь, ‒ Йен хмурится, внезапно почувствовав свою наготу на открытом пространстве рядом с одетым бессердечием Микки, ‒ и нахуй колледж, я средний студент, средний аутфилдер (6), я никогда не хотел того же дерьма, что Лип и Фи, просто хочу жить честно для себя. Прямо сейчас, это жить с тобой!

‒ Сделай себе одолжение, ‒ растягивает слова Микки, отходя подальше от Йена, ‒ повзрослей.

Микки полностью спустился и прошел половину заброшенного квартала, когда Йен догоняет его с развязанными ботинками и школьной курткой в руках. Он бросает ее на землю, чтобы схватить Микки за плечо и развернуть его.

‒ Если ты будешь драться сегодня вечером, я буду рядом с тобой, ты же знаешь, что буду, ‒ Йен задыхается, хватая Микки за лицо и прижимая его к себе. ‒ Роджер не в своем уме, он хочет крови, он не остановится, пока ты не умрешь.

‒ Хорошо, ‒ отрезает Микки, ‒ и пусть, это дерьмо продолжается слишком долго, надо было покончить с ним после того, как он трахнулся с Мэнди. Думаешь, она единственная? Не думай так, блядь, Галлагер, она просто единственная, кто знает, как отбросить все и уйти.

‒ Я знаю, Мик, ‒ шепчет Йен, его дыхание все еще неровное по всем причинам, кроме бега, ‒ я знаю... но это все равно не стоит твоей жизни, пожалуйста, ты не должен заботиться обо мне, но, пожалуйста, не делай этого.

Микки смотрит на него, и Йен видит, что его решимость колеблется.

‒ Полночь, ‒ бормочет Йен, наклоняя лицо Микки к своему, ‒ встретимся на месте, и я обещаю, что мы сможем уехать вместе, оставить все это дерьмо позади ... только ты и я, Мик, только ты и я.

Микки ничего не говорит, но Йену кажется, что он видит, как он кивает, прежде чем оставить его одного в пустынном дворе.

Микки нравится думать, что у него есть выбор, но, когда он проверяет время на своих часах и идет быстрее в неправильном направлении, он уверен, что никогда не было Вселенной, где бы он выбрал что-либо, кроме Йена. Он опаздывает на десять минут, когда добирается до тихой улицы, на которой Йен и он обычно встречаются, внутренне проклиная себя, когда он подтягивает сумку на плече и оглядывается в поисках любых признаков того, что Йен все еще там.

Он еще больше нервничает, когда уносится прочь туда, откуда пришел, его пульс учащается, когда он думает о том, что Йен собирается на драку, потому что он думает, что Микки будет там, когда он замечает смутно знакомую машину на углу. Рубиново-красный «Форд Старлайнер» обычно припаркован на подъездной дорожке к дому Йена, Микки видел его иногда, когда Йен по ночам выбирался покурить, и они вдвоем жались друг к другу за соседским сараем.

Подойдя к нему, он наклоняется, чтобы заглянуть на пассажирское сиденье, и наклоняется еще ниже, чтобы увидеть место водителя на противоположной стороне. Йен прикрыл глаза рукой, его лицо скрыто темным салоном машины, тусклые уличные фонари снаружи едва освещают его мокрые щеки. Микки открывает дверь и залезает внутрь без предупреждения; Йен не потрудился вытереть лицо, прежде чем удивленно посмотреть на него.

‒ Мик, ‒ он задыхается и хватается за его лицо, когда Микки наклоняется над коробкой передач и целует его, пробуя соленые слезы на губах.

‒ Какого хрена ты натворил? ‒ Спрашивает Микки, прерывая поцелуй только для того, чтобы нырнуть обратно и быстро чмокнуть. ‒ Зачем ты взял машину отца?

Йен посылает ему быструю улыбку, вытирает руки о щеки и, отталкивая Микки достаточно, чтобы дотянуться до задних сидений, вытаскивает сумку и помещает ее между ними. Микки колеблется мгновение, но расстегивает молнию, когда Йен кивает ему.

В машине темно, но глаза Микки привыкают к темноте, и желтый свет с улицы падает на сумку, как раз тогда, когда он ее открывает. В основном там полно одежды Йена, но поверх мятой рубашки лежит блестящий «Смит и Вессон» (7) и стопка 100-долларовых купюр.

‒ Фрэнк рассмеялся над моим предложением, ‒ признается Йен, криво улыбаясь, когда Микки смотрит на него, ‒ поэтому я взломал его сейф и угнал его машину.

‒ Йен, ‒ шепчет Микки и качает головой, ‒ что ты наделал?

Йен усмехается. ‒ Мик, да ладно тебе, это даже не треть от того, что находится в моем трастовом фонде, он вернет это, и даже больше, как только государство решит, что я, скорее всего, мертв. Мы бросим машину у рельсов и прыгнем на поезд, не переживай.

‒ Черт, ‒ выдыхает Микки и дотрагивается рукой до денег, до десяти тысяч долларов. Он никогда даже не мечтал увидеть столько денег.

‒ Этого как раз достаточно для покупки дома где-нибудь, ‒ продолжает Йен, ‒ мы можем уехать куда-нибудь подальше, найти работу, быть свободными.

Микки качает головой и поднимает глаза как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как падает лицо Йена. Он берет его в руки и хочет, чтобы его голос звучал твердо.

‒ Это не игра, ‒ говорит он, ‒ учитывая деньги и машину ты получишь серьезный срок, если нас поймают. Ты не можешь этого сделать, ясно? Тебе нужно вернуть все это дерьмо, пока Фрэнк не увидел, что оно исчезло, и не заявил на тебя копам.

‒ Но ты пришел, ‒ протестует Йен, в замешательстве нахмурив брови. ‒ Ты здесь, давай просто свалим отсюда.

‒ Йен, ‒ говорит Микки, прерывисто вздыхая и глядя в темноте на растерянное лицо Йена, так долго живущего мыслями о невысказанных вещах и никогда не подталкивающего Микки, даже когда он, вероятно, должен был это сделать, ‒ я люблю тебя.

Йен поджимает губы, глаза расширяются, когда его взгляд мечется между глазами Микки, как будто он все еще ищет какой-то скрытый смысл.

‒ Я пойду с тобой на край гребаной Вселенной, ‒ фыркает Микки, морщась от своих же слов, когда ошеломленная улыбка распространяется по лицу Йена, как восход солнца, ‒ но я предпочту быть грязным нищим, чем сделаю тебя преступником, не хочу этого дерьма для тебя, тебе не нужно этого делать.

‒ Я работал в магазине все лето, ‒ говорит Йен, нахмурив брови, выглядя так, как будто он пересматривает свои планы, ‒ возможно, мы могли бы прожить на моей последней зарплате достаточно долго, пока не найдем какую-нибудь работу.

‒ Да, да, ‒ соглашается Микки, закрывая сумку, прежде чем снова посмотреть на Йена, ‒ черт, давай сделаем это.

Йен улыбается, той изогнутой с одного боку улыбкой, которая заставляет его снова выглядеть на гребаные пятнадцать, когда Микки впервые увидел его стоящим на шаг позади своего невыносимого брата, озабоченно хмурый взгляд венчал его веснушчатый лоб, в то время как Грязеры и Вобы раздухарились для драки вокруг него. Микки увидел его, и на секунду ему захотелось, чтобы все было по-другому. Он не знал, куда в конечном итоге эта мысль приведет его.

В машине с Йеном чертовым Галлагером, дохрена повзрослевшим и кладущим все до последнего цента вместе со своим будущим к ногам Микки, предполагая, что их ждет что-то лучшее. Никто никогда не говорил Микки, что он может сделать лучше, лучше, чем насилие или лучше, чем тюрьма, но вот он здесь. Выбирающий любовь и выбирающий свободу. Йен на вкус как дом, когда они врезаются друг в друга в голодном поцелуе, полные надежды, нервов и чувств.

Весь их мир рушится, когда лобовое стекло разбивается на миллион осколков, осыпая их сверху дождем, когда Йен обхватывает руками их головы в инстинктивной потребности защитить их от ударной волны. Они сидят неподвижно в течение секунды, пока осколки опадают, Йен тяжело дышит в шею Микки, и его руки медленно начинают ощупывать его, как будто он проверяет повреждения.

‒ Ты в порядке? ‒ он шепчет, прежде чем дверь за Микки распахивается, и кто-то хватает его за шиворот, вытаскивает из машины и валит вниз на засыпанный стеклом асфальт.

Микки ударяется головой о твердую землю, чертыхаясь и ощупывая ее, чтобы проверить не идет ли кровь, когда пытается дать сдачи и встать на ноги. Он должен был догадаться, кто это в ту секунду, когда окно провалилось, но все равно это шок, когда он поднимает глаза и видит Роджера, стоящего над ним с бейсбольной битой, свисающей с его правой руки, волочащего за собой разбитое стекло, когда он подходит ближе и размахивает ею, ударяя Микки прямо в ребра и выбивая воздух из его легких.

Микки сворачивается калачиком и хватается за воздух, смутно замечая, как бита падает на землю рядом с его головой. Он сопротивляется и пинается, когда Роджер хватает его за куртку и поднимает с земли, как будто он сделан из бумаги, одна рука на его шее, когда он отталкивает его назад, пока Микки не врезается в кирпичную стену, цепляясь за руку вокруг его горла.

Легкие Микки пылают, глаза вылезают из орбит, когда он видит блеск ножа в руке Роджера и чистую ненависть в глазах. Микки не чувствует, что его ударили ножом, но внезапно он снова может дышать, и повсюду кровь, пропитывающая его белую футболку и подкладку кожаной куртки. Только когда Роджер падает на землю, он видит отверстие сбоку в его голове.

Йен все еще целится в свою упавшую мишень, когда Микки смотрит на него, и у него широко раскрыты глаза и он побелел как полотно, но его рука тверда, а позиция правильная, как когда они тренировались ради забавы с несколькими пистолетами Терри в их заброшенном здании. Микки бы гордился, если бы Йен только что не убил человека ради него. Йен не убийца, он не создан для этого. Так не должно было случиться.

Микки отталкивается от стены и обходит неподвижное тело Роджера, подходя к Йену по дуге, держась подальше от его прямого прицела, приближаясь к нему со стороны, кладет окровавленную руку на руку Йена, все еще держащего пистолет.

‒ Все в порядке, ‒ Микки пытается звучать убедительно, но его голос срывается на хриплый шепот, ‒ Йен, отдай мне пистолет.

Йен ослабляет хватку, когда Микки кладет руку на пистолет, забирая его у него.

‒ Слушай, ‒ говорит Микки, массируя горло и медленно восстанавливая свой голос, ‒ нам нужно убираться отсюда сейчас, ты доверяешь мне?

Йен резко втягивает воздух, потом моргает на Микки, и кивает головой, глядя на его окровавленную футболку.

‒ Подожди здесь, ‒ говорит ему Микки и спешит к машине, наклоняясь к все еще открытой двери, чтобы стряхнуть битое стекло с их сумок и вытащить их. Он рискует минутой, чтобы снять промокшие куртку и футболку, надевая единственную рубашку, которую он упаковал для их новой жизни, и запихивая все свои вещи в сумку Йена, чтобы он мог набить свою собственную пропитанной кровью одеждой и пистолетом, вытирая его относительно чистой задней частью испорченной футболки, прежде чем он застегивает сумку и берет их обе к Йену.

‒ Пойдем, ‒ бормочет он и закидывает одну из сумок себе на плечо, чтобы взять Йена за руку, вовлекая его в быстрый побег. Он позволяет Йену задать темп на минуту, прежде чем ему кажется, что он слышит сирены где-то, и заставляет его бежать некоторое время. Йен все равно бегает лучше, чем он, и как только он бежит, Микки с трудом поспевает за ним.

Они бегут по пустым, темным улицам, Микки время от времени указывает путь, но в основном держится особняком, позволяя Йену просто бежать сейчас. Он бросает пистолет в канализацию, а сумку с окровавленной одеждой ‒ в горящий мусорный бак, согревающий нескольких бродяг в переулке. Они останавливаются, когда Микки чувствует, что его ушибленные ребра врезаются в легкие, и идут, пока не добираются до железнодорожных путей.

Они запрыгивают на товарный поезд, следующий на Запад, свернувшись между двумя ящиками, чтобы избежать резкого ветра, проходящего через открытый вагон, Микки держится за Йена, пока его дыхание не выравнивается, и он засыпает.

Микки не спит, он видит широко раскрытые глаза и бледное лицо Йена, все еще держащего пистолет. Он знает, что Йен сильный и гораздо крепче, чем он выглядит, но Микки никогда не хотел, чтобы он знал такую жизнь. Только не так.

Йен думает, что, должно быть, уже утро, когда Микки трясет его, чтобы разбудить ко времени, когда небо краснеет, но Микки говорит ему, что он так же проспал весь день, и солнце снова садится. Поезд теперь движется намного медленнее, поэтому Микки говорит, что они должны спрыгнуть и посмотреть, где они находятся, может быть, найти, где поспать и подумать о новом способе передвижения утром. Йен следует за Микки по широкому полю, протягивая руку и позволяя высокому по пояс ячменю нежно ласкать его онемевшую ладонь.

Он поднимает взгляд только тогда, когда Микки ускоряет шаг и ведет их к одинокому дому на холме посреди поля. Свет не горит ни в одном из окон, и гараж пуст, поэтому Микки взламывает замок, и они заходят внутрь. Микки сажает его на диван в уютной, но холодной гостиной перед темным камином. Йен сидит там и молча наблюдает, как Микки возится с розжигом и в конечном итоге получает огонь, матерясь в процессе, вероятно, в основном для вида.

Он смотрит на желтое пламя, лижущее дрова и искрящееся в камине, тепло медленно проникает сквозь его холодную кожу к его остывшим костям. Он плотнее закутывается в одеяло, наброшенное на плечи, и падает на диван, сбрасывая обувь, когда понимает, как болят ноги.

Микки находит какой-то консервированный суп, который он разогревает на плите и приносит Йену, очень осторожно, не глядя на него, когда Йен подносит дымящуюся кукурузную похлебку к лицу, но не пьет ее. Он не сразу протестует, когда Йен отставляет их консервные банки в сторону, тянет его вниз на пол и опускает руку в его штаны.

‒ Йен, ‒ шепчет Микки, его дыхание прерывается, когда его член получает сжатие, ‒ ты не должен этого делать.

‒ Пожалуйста, ‒ Йен думает, что он, возможно, плачет, что-то влажное стекает по его вискам, когда он ложится на ковер и моргает, глядя на размытый потолок, ‒ не хочу больше думать, не хочу чувствовать ... пожалуйста.

Микки любит утверждать, что он мог бы просто найти цыпочку, чтобы трахнуть ее, если бы он хотел засунуть свой член в кого-то, всякий раз, когда Йен дразнит его о своем желании быть тем, кто принимает, и Йен обычно уступает тому, как Микки предпочитает, тому, как они обычно делают это в любом случае. Но иногда они меняются, для удовольствия или удобства, или потому, что заднице Микки нужен перерыв, и на этот раз Микки сразу же действует по плану, когда Йен стягивает свои штаны вниз ровно настолько, чтобы держать его ноги поднятыми и выставить свою задницу, лежа на спине и принимая его, когда Микки работает, открывая его и смазывает себя слюной, прежде чем погрузиться внутрь, зажимая ноги Йена между их телами и нависая лицом над Йеном все время, толкаясь в него до тех пор, пока он не перестает плакать, и его чувства не сменяются ощущением Микки, подталкивающим это место внутри него медленными, размеренными толчками.

Микки целует его, когда Йен кончает, его член пульсирует и разливается между ними только от грубого трения их одетых тел и настойчивого давления внутри него, посылая волны удовольствия через его тело. Он не знает, кончил ли сам Микки, когда тот все равно выходит из него и сворачивается калачиком за спиной Йена, укладывая его на бок лицом к камину.

Микки все еще обнимает его, когда он просыпается утром, чувствуя себя на десять лет старше, чем два дня назад.

******

Микки просыпается один и сходит с ума, пока не слышит шум воды. Вчера он помылся, стащил пару удивительно удобных пижамных штанов из гардероба наверху, смыл некоторые из худших пятен крови, засохших на его черных джинсах, и повесил их сушиться. Если Йен принимает душ сегодня утром, это очень хороший знак. Микки вытягивает свои затекшие конечности и встает с пола, дрожа от утреннего холода и бросая пару поленьев на угасающие угли, закопанные в пепел прошлой ночи.

Он на кухне, разбирается с плитой, чтобы приготовить яйца с беконом, которые нашел в задней части холодильника, когда Йен входит за ним, волосы все еще влажные, а кожа холодная, когда он подходит ближе и быстро целует Микки в губы.

Микки проводит кончиком языка по покалывающей нижней губе и стреляет в Йена быстрой улыбкой, которую он рад видеть возвращенной.

‒ Холодный душ? ‒ спрашивает он, поднимая бровь.

‒ Нет горячей воды, ‒ пожимает плечами Йен, игнорируя ненужные намеки Микки, ‒ думаю, где-то есть нагреватель, но..

Он снова пожимает плечами, очевидно довольный и этим. Микки думает, что он может пойти поискать его после завтрака, потому что он чертовски уверен, что не собирается принимать душ, как какой-нибудь бомж, не в таком хорошем доме, как этот.

Микки выкладывает свою плохо приготовленную яичницу на две тарелки и начинает жарить бекон, все время чувствуя на себе взгляд Йена, прислонившегося к холодильнику рядом с ним.

‒ Я должен вернуться, ‒ говорит он, когда Микки переворачивает бекон.

‒ Заткнись, мать твою, ‒ бормочет Микки и надеется, что на этом все закончится, но, конечно же, нет.

‒ Я застрелил его, ‒ говорит Йен, как будто Микки не знает, ‒ это была ... это была самооборона.

‒ Да, ‒ говорит Микки, поднимая брови и глядя на Йена, ‒ да, так и было, но они все равно собираются обвинить тебя в непредумышленном убийстве, особенно если ты попытаешься объяснить им, почему это была гребаная самооборона. Тюрьма точно, если тебе дохрена повезет. Ты не вернешься.

‒ Но, Мик, ‒ начинает Йен, скрестив руки на груди и явно раздраженный на Микки за то, что он не считает его доводы разумными, ‒ они подумают, что это сделал ты.

‒ И что?

‒ И что? ‒ Йен фыркает, слегка наклоняясь вперед, чтобы поймать взгляд Микки, Микки может видеть его краем глаза, когда он держит свое внимание там, где оно должно быть ‒ на их завтраке. ‒ Ты этого не делал. Но у тебя есть приво́ды, и все знают, как обстояли дела между тобой и Роджем, насчет разборок. Они могут преследовать нас, потому что думают, что ты похитил меня.

‒ И что? ‒ Повторяет Микки, отойдя в сторону, чтобы поднести сковородку к их тарелкам и положить на них бекон, жир и все такое.

‒ Я серьезно, ‒ в голосе Йена звучит отчаяние, ‒ я не могу позволить им думать так о тебе, ты не сделал ничего плохого!

Микки выключает газ и ставит сковородку на холодную плиту, подходит к Йену и поднимает руки в некоем пожатии плечами, или как бы в знак капитуляции, прежде чем подойти ближе и обхватить ими почти заросшие щеки Йена, проводя руками вниз к его шее.

‒ Какая разница, что они подумают, а? ‒ Он говорит, слегка улыбаясь, когда Йен качает головой, и его рот приоткрывается, словно в знак протеста. ‒ Я все равно собирался пойти с тобой, Йен, ничего не изменилось. Мы находим место, мы живем спокойной жизнью. Если они нас найдут, мы снова убежим. Я не волнуюсь.

Он игриво хлопает Йена по щеке, щелкая пальцами и указывая на Йена, когда тот быстро улыбается Микки и закатывает глаза.

‒ Ты и я, ‒ напоминает ему Микки, ‒ это то, что ты сказал.

‒ Да, ‒ бормочет Йен, прислоняясь затылком к холодильнику и наблюдая за Микки сквозь полуприкрытые веки, ‒ именно это я и сказал.

Микки берет тарелки с собой на заднее крыльцо, садится на деревянные ступеньки и смотрит на затянутое туманом поле, бесконечно простирающееся в пыльном рассвете. Йен выходит через пару минут с двумя чашками дымящегося кофе, бурча что-то о сахаре, когда протягивает одну Микки и садится. Микки оглядывается через плечо, когда слышит что-то позади себя, только чтобы заметить, что Йен оставил дверь открытой и, должно быть, нашел проигрыватель внутри; звук достаточно громкий, чтобы течь через дом и достигать их на крыльце.

Он потягивает кофе и наслаждается тем простым фактом, что Йен снова ест и разговаривает, даже способен выдавить улыбку или две, слушая навязчиво красивый голос, поющий им о любви.

 _Каждую минуту, каждый час, каждый день_  
_Я надеюсь, что найду тот тип любовника,_  
_Который поведёт меня за собой._ (8)

‒ Это хорошо, ‒ бормочет Йен, его тарелка пуста, а кружка с кофе в руках, когда Микки смотрит в его сторону, ‒ мог бы остаться здесь.

Микки думает о том, чтобы поцеловать его, когда Йен вдруг выпрямляется, его спокойное лицо хмурится, когда он смотрит вдаль. Микки следит за его взглядом и тихо ругается, увидев пыль, поднимающуюся по полю. Машина все еще слишком далеко, чтобы они могли ее увидеть, но на этом холме есть только один дом и одна грунтовая дорога, о которой они знают, ведущая к нему.

Они оставляют грязную посуду на заднем дворе и забираются внутрь, Микки удается вспомнить, что его штаны все еще висят на перилах, прежде чем они бегут через дом, собирая свои драгоценные пожитки. Микки выплескивает воду в камин, пока Йен запихивает вещи в их сумку, и, поскольку он думает, что это может дать им несколько дополнительных минут, Микки так же выключает проигрыватель, заставляя дом выглядеть нетронутым на первый и, возможно, на второй взгляд. Это глупо, но раз уж он там, он хватает пластинку с поворотного диска и засовывает ее в рукав, не обращая внимания на веселый взгляд Йена, когда он запихивает ее в сумку вместе с остальным, и они удирают через задний двор, какое-то время держась низко через ячмень, пока машина не исчезает за холмом, и они бегут.

У Микки все болит, ребра, скорее всего, ушиблены, а голова разбита, если не с легким сотрясением мозга. Но он имел дело с этим раньше, и прямо сейчас он бежит через туманное поле с тем, что станет любовью всей его жизни, и он чувствует себя свободным. Он смеется, и ухмылка Йена дикая и бесконечная рядом с ним.

*******

**Джиллетт, Вайоминг, 1975. _(10 лет спустя)_**  
**Конец лета.**

Йен поправляет осторожно зажатый под мышкой плоский пакет, вынимает изо рта сигарету и медленно выпускает дым, наблюдая сквозь него за сонной улицей.

Колокольчик в кафе звенит, когда дверь открывается, и Мэйси выходит рядом с ним, сладко улыбаясь, когда она развязывает фартук от своей розовой униформы официантки и складывает его в сумку.

‒ Идешь домой, Йен? ‒ спрашивает она, прищурившись на него и низкое солнце за его спиной.

‒ Да, ‒ говорит он и кивает, ‒ у меня будут очень ленивые выходные.

‒ О, это мило, ‒ говорит она с очередной дружелюбной улыбкой; иногда Йен думает, что она, возможно, флиртует с ним, но на самом деле это не имеет значения для него, он уверен, что дал понять, что его это не интересует, ‒ еще раз, где ты живешь?

‒ Ты знаешь поля у шоссе №59? ‒ Он спрашивает и ухмыляется, когда она улыбается, он снова подносит сигарету к губам и говорит, не выпуская ее изо рта. ‒ Так вот, еще миля в никуда, и там я.

‒ Звучит одиноко, ‒ сочувствует Мэйси.

‒ Нет, ‒ говорит он, пожимая плечами, ‒ это хорошо.

‒ О, ‒ говорит она и пытается снова улыбнуться, очевидно, немного сбитая с толку его ответами, но не находящая никаких явных проблем с ними в то же время.

Йен усмехается и стряхивает полу сгоревшую сигарету, когда пыльный пикап сворачивает на улицу и приближается к ним.

‒ Это за мной, ‒ говорит он, когда пикап подъезжает к обочине и останавливается перед ними, решив не обращать внимания на то, как Мэйси немного наклоняется вперед и хмурится, вероятно увидев под таким углом только пару татуированных рук на рулевом колесе.

‒ Увидимся в понедельник, Йен, ‒ кричит она ему вслед, и он быстро машет рукой через плечо, открывая пассажирскую дверь и забираясь внутрь.

‒ Эй, ‒ приветствует его Микки с этой странной гордой ухмылкой, которая всегда появляется, когда их смены выравниваются и они могут подвозить друг друга.

‒ Эй, ‒ эхом откликается Йен и ухмыляется тому, что он все еще звучит, как влюбленный дурак, когда Микки смотрит на него так.

‒ Готов? ‒ Микки переключает передачу и поднимает бровь.

‒ Поехали, ‒ напевает Йен, откидываясь на спинку сиденья, когда Микки нажимает на газ и трогается.

На шоссе №59 есть зона для отдыха (9), прямо за Джиллеттом, где Микки всегда останавливает машину и выключает двигатель, как ритуал. Они сидели в тишине, пока ехали по городу, Микки смотрел на дорогу, а Йен ‒ на Микки, но прямо за городской границей они останавливаются на минуту, а затем начинают свою настоящую жизнь. Вместе.

Йен наклоняется над коробкой передач, чтобы встретить Микки на полпути, его губы потрескавшиеся и в то же время мягкие, давление его рта и быстрый взмах языка, как возвращение домой. Они живут за пределами Джиллетта уже десять лет, но Йен думает, что он всегда будет дома, пока у него есть это, даже если однажды им придется бежать и начинать все сначала.

‒ Привет, ‒ говорит Микки, когда он немного отстраняется, застряв в непосредственной близости от Йена.

‒ Привет, ‒ Йен фыркает и улыбается, целуя Микки еще раз, прежде чем снова сесть.

‒ Что это такое? ‒ Спрашивает Микки, снова заводя мотор и выезжая на дорогу, разглядывая пакет на коленях Йена.

‒ Лип, ‒ говорит Йен и поднимает его, переворачивая, ‒ проверил почтовый ящик во время обеденного перерыва.

‒ Мило, ‒ напевает Микки и постукивает по рулю кончиками пальцев, ‒ давай покрутим это, когда вернемся домой.

Джиллетт такой, какой он есть, он маленький и культурно разочаровывающий, но за последние десять лет здесь также наблюдался демографический бум из-за нефти, что облегчило Йену и Микки возможность поселиться здесь без слишком большого количества внимательно следящих за ними глаз. Они пробыли там в течение нескольких лет, когда решили рискнуть связаться с Липом. Он все еще учился в университете, и найти его было довольно легко, а одного междугороднего телефонного звонка было достаточно, чтобы наладить рутинную связь. Иногда это письма, но в основном, Лип присылает им самую свежую прессу с полок в Чикаго, за несколько месяцев до того, как газеты обычно доходят до Джиллетта, если вообще доходят.

Их жизнь была бы сплошным кошмаром, если бы не Лип, благослови его Господь.

‒ Джонас может уйти на пенсию в следующем году, ‒ говорит Йен, улыбаясь, когда Микки ворчит в ответ.

‒ Разве не это не то, что старый ублюдок сказал в прошлом году? ‒ замечает он.

‒ Да, ‒ признает Йен, ‒ но теперь еще и подагра, и на этот раз он говорит серьезно. Он говорил со мной о том, чтобы я взял на себя функции менеджера.

‒ Что ж, это хорошая новость, ‒ хмыкает Микки, ‒ и насчет гребаного времени тоже, судя по тому, что я слышал, ты больше управляешь, чем занимаешься готовкой.

‒ Потому что у тебя такой непредвзятый источник информации, ‒ усмехается Йен и смотрит на продуваемые ветром поля, к которым они сворачивают, когда Микки находит правильную узкую грунтовую дорогу.

‒ Ты не знаешь моих источников, ‒ настаивает Микки, загадочно пожимая плечами.

‒ Как бы там ни было, ‒ хмыкает Йен, готовясь к тому, что разговор, скорее всего, сменит тон, ‒ у меня есть кое-какие полусырые планы, чтобы немного навести порядок в этом месте, и будут открытые вакансии: моё место на кухне точно, если других не будет.

‒ Я в порядке, ‒ вздыхает Микки, потому что это не первый раз, когда Йен пробовал это. По крайней мере, он больше не звучит сердито, может быть, он начинает заинтересовываться этой идеей.

‒ Ладно, ‒ быстро решает Йен, напоминая себе, что с Микки всегда лучше сделать шаг назад, чем давить слишком сильно, поднимая руку и ухмыляясь, когда Микки бросает на него взгляд, который говорит, что он знает, что это не будет окончанием данного конкретного разговора, ‒ ты пока подумай, я снова заговорю об этом, когда буду знать, что происходит.

‒ Йен, ‒ фыркает Микки, сворачивая на гравийную дорожку перед их домом ‒ маленьким и одиноким посреди огромного поля, рядом со старым дубом, в два раза выше двухэтажного дома, ‒ мы не будем работать вместе в этом крошечном кафе.

‒ Почему бы и нет? ‒ Йен честно хочет знать, когда он открывает дверь и вылезает.

Микки захлопывает дверцу, и они смотрят друг на друга поверх крыши пикапа. Микки вздыхает, а потом поддается ласковой ухмылке.

‒ Не надо со мной работать, ‒ обещает Йен, ‒ но, пожалуйста, начни искать что-нибудь другое. Мне никогда не нравилось, что ты на этой буровой, а с несчастным случаем в прошлом месяце ... у тебя больше нет причин заниматься такой тяжелой работой. У нас все хорошо, мы можем прожить на мою зарплату какое-то время, если тебе нужно время, чтобы найти что-то еще, я бы не возражал, если бы ты ушел сегодня же.

‒ Ты закончил? ‒ Спрашивает Микки, подняв брови.

‒ Да, ‒ фыркает Йен, скрестив руки на грязной крыше машины.

‒ Хорошо, ‒ говорит Микки и разводит руками, ‒ я подумаю об этом, хорошо? Я обещаю тебе, что подумаю.

Йен улыбается и счастливо смотрит на Микки, который закатывает глаза и идет к дому.

‒ Ты снова запер Лу, ‒ Микки меняет тему, решив обвинить Йена первым делом, когда Йен поднимается за ним на переднее крыльцо; прочное строение растягивается по всему дому. Йен усмехается и смотрит на угрюмого рыжего кота в руках Микки.

‒ Проклятая тварь здесь для того, чтобы ловить крыс, Мик, ‒ напоминает он своему мягкосердечному бойфренду, бывшему Грязеру, и протягивает руку, чтобы почесать лохматую тварь за ухом, но передумывает, когда Лу выглядит так, будто хочет съесть его, ‒ а не валяться внутри весь день, толстея на кошачьей еде.

‒ Ты бы ей больше нравился, если бы не злил ее все время, ‒ Микки игнорирует замечательные аргументы Йена и позволяет кошке спрыгнуть на пол и помчаться к кухне, когда они заходят внутрь, Йен отпирает дверь и снова закрывает ее за ними.

‒ Не думаю, ‒ бормочет Йен и направляется прямо к проигрывателю, снимая пластинку Этты Джеймс (10), которую они все еще не могут не проигрывать почти каждый день, и заменяя ее альбомом, который он вытаскивает из пакета Липа, ‒ проклятая кошка хочет украсть моего парня, просто знай это.

Микки открывает окна по обеим сторонам дома, чтобы проветрить его, когда Йен меняет скорость на поворотном диске, и, поставив иглу на старт, увеличивает громкость и отступает назад. Кивая, когда первые ноты песни звучат правильно, он следует за Микки на улицу, чтобы сесть на старый гамак, который достался им вместе с домом, постукивая рукой по бедру в такт с ритмом, когда Микки сияет рядом с ним, и новая, захватывающая музыка течет из окна.

_Любить тебя — это что-то замечательное,_  
_Потому что ты показал мне, как сильно любишь._  
_У меня захватило от тебя дух, как никогда в жизни,_  
_И ты дал мне понять, что можешь подарить ещё больше ярких ощущений._

Это будет вечная любовь. (11)

**Author's Note:**

> (1) Гэл ‒ сокращение от фамилии Йена (Галлагер). В оригинале, его друг говорит «Don’t know, G», т.е. использует только первую букву его фамилии ‒ «G», что звучит как «Джи», оставить только букву «Г» в русской интерпретации мне показалось не очень верным, я решила сделать тоже три буквы, только не «Джи» а «Гал». Но «Гал», это как сокращение от Галина по-нашему, поэтому родилось «Гэл», уж не обессудьте.  
> (2) The Beatles ‒ Help I need somebody  
> (3) The Beatles ‒ You've got to hide your love away  
> (4) to play the field – дословно: играть на поле. Окучивать поляну; отношения на одну ночь; отрываться на полную; быть в свободном поиске; быть игроком; волочится за юбками и даже кувыркаться на сеновале.  
> Я растерялась от количества вариантов 😊  
> (5) Ирландские близнецы – это термин для братьев и сестер, которые родились в том же календарном году или с интервалом в 12 месяцев.  
> (6) Аутфилдер – общий термин, которым в бейсболе обозначается один из трёх игроков, занимающих оборонительную позицию во внешнем поле – наиболее удалённой от «дома» части поля. Различаются левый, центральный и правый полевые игроки.  
> (7) «Смит и Вессон» (Smith & Wesson) ‒ американская компания, производитель огнестрельного оружия. Известна производством револьверов.  
> (8) Etta James ‒ A Sunday Kind of Love  
> (9) зона для отдыха (rest stop /rest area) – место на скоростной автостраде, включающее в себя парковочные места, заправку, кафе, туалеты.  
> (10) Этта Джеймс ‒ американская блюзовая и R&B певица.  
> Микки и Йен слушали ее пластинку в доме, в который забрались после побега (см. сноску №1), когда Йен сказал, что мог бы там остаться (в том доме), и Микки украл пластинку, когда они убегали. Прошло 10 лет, пластинка все еще с ними, и они все еще ее слушают. Это мило.  
> (11) Natalie Cole ‒ This Will Be (An Everlasting Love) - Это будет (Вечная любовь) 
> 
> This Will Be (Это будет) ‒ название этой истории, а This will be an everlasting love (Это будет вечная любовь) – ее последние строки. 
> 
> Кроме того, часть слов этой песни автор оригинала выделила курсивом, а строчку «Это будет вечная любовь» оставила чуть ниже и без курсива, хотя она тоже из песни (и является прямым продолжением указанного отрывка). Думаю, таким образом она хотела дать понять, что это не просто (не только) слова песни, «Это будет вечная любовь» ‒ это и про жизнь Микки и Йена.
> 
> Это потрясающе.


End file.
